bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toshi04
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User blog comment:Shunsui Kyoraku/Hooray for reaching 1000/Toshi04-20100507160341 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 23:40, May 7, 2010 Favourite Characters Hi Toshi, Thanks for commenting on my blog. I have one question about one of your favourite characters. Are you refering to Jushiro Ukitake, the long white haired captain or Shunsui Kyoraku, the flamboyantly dressed captain who teases his lieutenant?EruVSRaito577 19:45, May 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry i dont know eher to reply to your question so ill put it here and hope youll see it.. both of them are my favorite characters.. no less no more.. it's very hard to pick only one of them :) Image Do you mind telling me where you got that image on your User page? maggosh 01:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Signing posts I saw your post in the forum:Quick, Simple Questions: you can sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~ at the end of your comment or else click one of the signature buttons above or below the edit window. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Talk page Talk pages are not for general discussion. Your post on the book of SOULs talk page has been moved to Forum:Quick,_Simple_Questions#Author_of_the_Book_of_SOULs and answered. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Forum:Speed Hi. Please note that your forum on speed was moved to Forum:Hoho. 10:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto I have removed your comment from the Forum:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto because it is spreading misinformation and falls under the category of crack theory. If you had bothered to read the comments that followed that of 120324 you would have noted it being explained to 120324 that mangastream made a mistake in translation and that is why there is erroneous information floating around that Yamamoto is 11th of something. He is not. Whatever the structure of Soul Society was prior to Yamamoto founding Gotei 13 and becoming the captain commander is entirely unknown and any theory that starts with "Yamamoto is the 11th captain commander right?" is crack because the answer to that question is no, Yamamoto is not the 11th captain commander. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC)